Watching Some Movies
by MidnightKitty13
Summary: Ummm, Just something I made up within my *cough* perfectly sane mind... So, its a bunch of characters from different movies, books or game watching themselves. I will answer any questions you may have and I will accept requests. After my first three planned movies.


**Chapter 1: Explanation**

A cloaked figure walked down a hall. "Hello, people! All shall be explained soon. Oh, there won't be any author notes. And I'll answer any questions and comments you might have." With that, she walked through a doorway.

She surveyed a large empty room.

She looked down at the dark grey cat by her feet and asked, "Think it's big enough?"

The cat looked up and said, rather pointedly, "It's a **magical **room, which grows or shrinks in size to accompany the amount of people and their personal space."

"I still think we're missing something."

"The people," the cat said dryly.

"True."

"I'll hold down the fort. Go!"

"Pushy cat. I'll be back soon." The woman, in the cloak, walked out.

**Line break!**

Jack Frost was picked up by two yetis, then thrown into a bag into a portal. A yeti grunted and pointed to the portal.

The giant bunny laughed and said, "Not on your Nelly. See you at the pole."

Then he tapped the ground twice, jumped into the hole that appeared, and got knocked out.

**Line break, Whoohoo!**

Sandy, North, Tooth, the yetis, the elves and the mini fairies got ready when a portal opened up. Instead of a red bag and two yetis coming through it, a small cylinder, with a note attached to it, came.

Tooth picked it off and took the note off and read**(?)**it out loud.

_A little present,_

_Love MK13_

_Ps. Sorry Sandy_

Sandy flashed MK13 then a question mark to show he didn't know who it was.

The small cylinder started to spew **(Hehehe, just ignore me, really, ignore me)** out gas.

Tooth yelped and threw it to the ground.

"What is it?!" She asked before falling to the ground unconscious.

The others backed off and all the doors and windows closed. The sound of locks clicking echoed.

The cloaked woman, now wearing a gas mask, jumped through the still opened portal and throws two more silver cylinders at the Guardians. They, the cylinders, also spewed gas **(They threw up! Hahahaha)** and soon everyone, save for the woman, fell to the floor, seemingly sleeping.

"Who knew that knockout gas affects spirits and magical creatures?" The woman commented while nudging a yeti with her foot.

She dragged two yetis through the portal. Then, ten elves and all of the mini fairies. And after, she pushed the three Guardians through the portal, before jumping in herself.

**Llllliiiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee Bbbbbrrrrreeeeeaaaakkkkk!**

Snow jumped out of her hiding place before rushing out onto the street. Then, a blue light flashed and everyone in Burgess disappeared.

"Wha…?" Snow started before a cloth covered her mouth and she fell unconscious.

**A Line Break! Line Break!**

_New York_

Just like in Burgess, a blue light flashed and the whole city population disappeared, except for Tony, Fury, Thor and Loki.

Tony ran to Loki's cell and saw Thor and Fury already there, with a cloaked woman.

Before anyone can say anything, she said, "Shhh! Listen! I have a very important announcement. IamgoingtoknockyouguysoutandbringyoutoaspecialplacebecauseIfeellikeitandIhavenoregretsinknockingyououtexpectforLoki'causeheisthecoolestandthebestvillainever! Sooo, goodnight!" And with that she clapped her hands twice. The three heroes and the villain fell asleep and poofed.

**Guess what! It's a… LINE BREAK! Yep, you hear me! A line break! Yesss!**

The cloaked woman walked through a doorway and was greeted by a cat.

"Congratulations… you kidnapped everyone, EVERYONE, in New York, Asgard, most of the spirit realm and some random people from space." The grey cat said.

"Come on, Shade. It's brilliant! Ooooo, she brought Pitch!" The woman said.

"Knocked him in the head with a hairbrush five times."

Scattered groans were heard from across the room.

The woman clapped and said, "Yay! They're waking up!"

"You sound like a five year old." Shade the cat said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Mooom! Tell Ralph and Ruby to stop arguing!" A sleepy voice called out.

"You sound like a child," the woman told the cat.

"Do not!" Shade replied.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The woman's and Shade's voices grew louder and louder, 'till everyone was awake and watching them bicker.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"IF YOU TWO DO NOT STOP I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROATS!" Pitch roared. **(Like a lion, ;) )**

Two heads turned simultaneously to look at the amused, confused and angry faces.

"Oh! Look Pitch is awake!" The cloaked woman chirped.

"I've noticed." Shade deadpanned.

"..."

"Don't!"

"*singsong voice* Can't stop me!"

"I can-"

A snowball hit Shade and the woman. Laughter scattered across the room, along with whispered conversations.

"See! Even **Jack** agrees with me!" Shade said.

The woman wiped snow off of her face. "I should explain, shouldn't I?"

"Yes." Shade agreed.

A click of a gun shut everyone up.

"Return everyone, state who you are and what you were planning." Fury said coldly.

"And I suppose that she is supposed to turn herself in too." Shade said.

"Shade," the woman hissed, before saying, "No, sure and I was getting to that."

"You can call me MidnightKitty13, but I would prefer Midnight, Kitty or MidnightKitty. I brought you here to see movies, shows and in few cases games, based on the past, and future. The cat is called Shade. She is a shadow cat." The cloaked woman said.

"Harmful magic, and weapons will not work. No fighting is allowed. If you fight, Mistress ("Don't call me that!") and I will stop you, or you will be frozen." Shade listed.

"Spirits, listen up! Everybody is able to see you, due to my magic." MidnightKitty continued.

"Food and drinks shall appear on the table next to you. Anything you want." Shade added.

"The… stuff will pause when needed, so no one important, who needs to see this, misses anything. Also, bathrooms are next to each other at the end of the room."

"In between the bathrooms, the door, there, leads to the corridor where you can cook, in the morning, and your rooms. The rooms are equipped with what you need."

"We ("*cough* We?"), *sigh* I will return New York and most of Burgess after they are not need. The first movie is called 'Rise of the Guardians'."

"Get in your places, now!"

"Shade… be nice to them."

"And not to you?"

"Exactly."

A hand raises.

"Yes?" Midnight asked.

The child said, "There is no TV."

"... You forgot the TV." Shade said.

"No. The tv is there," Midnight pointed to the front, where the words _Are you ready?_ sprawled.

"Can I start?" Midnight asked.

Another hand went up.

"Yes?" Kitty sighed.

"Is Bigfoot here?" Jamie asked.

"... That is- Know what? I'm starting the movie! No buts, no ifs, no questions! Got it?"

"That was a question." Shade pointed out.

"Shut up!" Midnight huffed.

"Movie is starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." A computerized voice said, "Playing movie. Error. Movie not found."

Shade bursted into laughter.

"Play movie number two." Midnight said, burying her face in her hands.

"Play the movie Captain America-"

"Yes!"

"Playing Cap-"

"Just play the movie without announcing it, would you!"

"Unable to do that. Playing Captain America: The First Avenger, now."

"I, arrgg! I'll find the other movie." With that Midnight stomped out.

"... well mistress has anger issues…"


End file.
